


The Inventor and The Poet

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Viodora, just two girls living in a house together nothing to see here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: When Quigley unfortunately passes away, Isadora moves in "temporarily" with Violet for comfort. Suddenly, feelings start to blossom. And in all this chaos, Violet is carrying her and Quigley's babies.





	1. Loss and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This first chapter was written several months ago, which means it basically was a different person writing it.  
So if it seems weird in some parts, you know why.

Violet had lost many people, but it never hurt as much as it did when her dear Quigley's coffin was buried in the courtyard. She had stared at it for quite a while, reading the gravestone over and over. _"Here lies Quigley Quagmire, loved sibling, husband, friend and father"_. The years and dates had not been written on it, because there was many wicked people that would try to dig out information because of numbers and months.

Beside Violet, there was Isadora Quagmire. She had suffered as much as Violet did, becuase Quigley understood her better than anybody. He always knew things about Isadora before she even knew herself, which made some very sweet but also very absurd moments. The girls were the only ones left in courtyard. Isadora had decided to move in with Violet temporarily to help her with everything after Quigley's death and also because Isadora knew that Violet was someone she needed right now. They had been quiet for a while when Isadora suddenly whispered:  
"Father?"  
  
"Huh?" Violet answered while looking down.  
"Father. On his grave. Do you have a child?"

Suddenly, Violet looked up. Her eyes glanced into Isadora before she broke down crying. Isadora hugged her tightly.

"Hey there... what's wrong, Vi?"  
"Isadora..." Violet cried. "He... he...we were..." she couldn't continue speaking without crying loudly.  
"Take a deep breath..."  
"I'm..." Violet glanced down. "I am... pregnant."

Isadora was shocked, looking at her close friend. "You are?"  
"Yeah..." Violet sniffled. "We..." "  
Violet, let's just go home for now, ok? We'll talk more there."  
"Ok..."

They drived home to Violet's mansion, both very teary eyed. They opened the front door and noticed that there was a basket full of lemon pie waiting for them with a note that said _"From Lemony. Thought you could need something like this after everything that's happened." _Lemony Snicket had gone looking for Violet and her siblings when they were still famous for "the Baudelaire orphans", because he, like many other adults, wanted to find them to protect them. So he started to write their story down in books, atleast the parts he knew. It wasn't until Beatrice, who was adopted by Violet and her siblings, and was the niece of Lemony, met him to tell the full story. Beatrice Baudelaire II was now about 13 years old and lived in a boarding school for most of the year. The only known boarding school in the area was Prufrock Prep, but it had changed since Violet, Isadora and both their siblings had gone there. Violet made sure to sign so that Beatrice could live in the nice dorm rooms instead of an orphan shack and often wrote her some letters. When Beatrice had breaks from school, she usually stayed with Klaus and Sunny, but made sure to visit Violet and Quigley and also took some days to spend with her uncle. Klaus and Sunny lived together because Klaus hadn't really found anyone in his life to move in with and Sunny was just about to turn 16, therefore she was big, but still legally a child. She had already been in several cooking shows and went to a local cooking school and only had a year or so left to graduate. Klaus was offered a job in a library in town and he felt really happy with that job.

  
But now, there was a dark time. Quigley and Violet had just one week ago been so happy, because Violet had just found out that she was pregnant. Quigley decided to celebrate by going to the store to buy some bitter apples so they could bake a bitter apple pie. He didn't come back for almost 5 hours.

When Violet heard someone knocking on the door, she knew that something was wrong. In front of her was Albert Poe, Arthur Poe's son who had just finished finances school.

"I am sorry to have to say this" he said, looking at Violet's feet. "Your husband have accidentally choked on a spyglass. He... he is in the hospital right now."

Violet looked at him in confusion "How can you choke on a spyglass? And why are _you_ telling me this?"  
"I saw it with my own eyes and decided to tell you."  
"Dear lord."

Violet was of course shocked, but she thought it seemed too much to be true. But all of it was true.

Quigley had walked down to the local shop to buy some bitter apples and everything seemed completely normal. While he was inside to buy them, a bunch of boys not far away from the shop decided it would be fun to bike down the hill and see how fast it would go. There were about four boys that sat on one bike together and everyone who has ridden a sled knows that the sled will go faster if multiple people ride on it. These boys had the same idea for this bike. Like a sled, it was very hard to control and had a high chance of crashing at any point and probably hurt someone. The boys rode down the hill in full speed and was laughing for about 12 seconds. Then the bike hit a random shoe that was left on the ground by a senile woman and all the boys fell off the bike, flying through the air. One of them hit a man that passed by, who was followed by a man with a spyglass. Right then, Quigley walked out of the store as the man with the spyglass threw it in meaning to hit the man that was hit by one of the boys. But instead it hit Quigley right in the mouth and it got stuck in his throat. The hospital tried everything. They managed to get the spyglass out of his throat, but it had already made it's damage. It had made a big cut from the inside of is throat all the way to between his chest. They had to make an operation in panic, but it was no help. Quigley was dead.

  
Now, Violet and Isadora sat in the kitchen, eating the lemon pie from Lemony in silence. Violet sniffled.

"How are you feeling, Violet?" Isadora asked with a quiet voice.  
"I can manage" Violet answered. "I'm used to getting over deaths in a very short amount of time."

Isadora sighed. "I can't believe that I thought I already lost Quigley when we became orphans. Now he's dead for real."

Violet gave Isadora a hug and the two women cried in silence. Isadora never wanted the hug to end. She started to hear a voice in her head. _"You really enjoy it, don't you Issy?" _Where did that voice come from? It sounded really familiar, like a voice she has always known. _"Isadora, I have seen your poems. Stop pretending." _

Suddenly, Violet stopped the hug.

"I think I'm going to sleep. It's getting late."  
"Are you sure you want to sleep alone?" Isadora asked. Violet didn't answer.  
"Because I would be more than welcome to sleep with you." Isadora continued. _Gosh, that sounded wrong.  
_ "Don't worry" Violet smiled. "I am not alone." She rubbed her belly slowly.

Isadora wanted to ask a lot of questions, but decided to wait until tomorrow. Violet didn't even look that pregnant yet. Of course, she found out that she was pregnant a week ago, but still.  
"Well, good night Violet."  
"Good night, Isadora." Violet waved while going up the stairs.

Isadora stared at her for a brief moment, before feeling a rather strange feeling. A feeling of loss, but also love, mixed together in a weird way. She kind of liked that feeling, but she didn't know why. _Or maybe she did._


	2. A poet with questions

Fourteen years ago, Isadora had been with her brothers and a kind man named Hector, in an inflatable mobile home. Hector later opened a mexican restaurant which they visited from time to time. Quigley had recently reunited with them and they were all sitting down while waiting for their dinner to be ready. To pass time, they had a chat about some of their childhood memories.  
  
_"What was your earliest memories?" Duncan asked._  
_ "It's blurry" Isadora answered. "I think it had something to do with me smashing a building of blocks and then sitting in a corner singing nursery rhymes to myself."_  
_ "Wait, I remembered something about smashing blocks too!" Quigley exhaled. "But who built a tower of blocks?"_  
_ "Wait, wasn't it on a playdate?" Isadora asked._  
_ "I think so..." Quigley started to stare into the sky, which meant he was thinking really hard. "I remember a girl in overalls who rode around in a tricycle."_  
_ "And a boy who stared at books with me!" Duncan shouted._  
_ "Stared at books?" Isadora giggled._  
_ "Isadora, I was two years old. Two year olds can't read."_  
_ "Well, that's true."_  
_ "I really wonder who they were." Quigley said with an absent face._  
_ "Here is a crazy idea!" Isadora suddenly shouted. "What if the boy and the girl was Klaus and Violet?"_  
_ Her brothers started laughing. She started laughing too, not really believing what she had said herself_.

But Isadora had not been wrong at all. When the triplets were about two years old, they had some playdates with Violet and Klaus, without realising it. This was the only other children around their age, except for a girl named Carmelita, but they couldn't play with her any longer after an incident with a broken teddy bear.. All three of the Quagmire triplets wore white shirts and small blue shorts with cute little white buttons on it. They all looked really identical, same hairstyle and everything, except their first letters of each of their names was written in gray on their shirts. Violet wore purple overalls with a violet shirt underneath. She also wore a tiny little bowtie in her hair. Klaus didn't have glasses yet and was dressed in a really fancy brown sweater and a white pair of pants.  
What usually happened in their playdates was that Duncan and Klaus just stared and pointed at books together. Duncan admired all the pretty pictures and Klaus was just pointing on a book before starting to concentrate on something else, like many 1 and a half year old toddlers tend to do. Violet usually built with blocks, but Quigley and Isadora liked to smash the blocks down. Violet had just turned three and could talk pretty well for her age. However, names were still hard for her to say. So when Isadora and Quigley smashed her blocks down, she could say:  
_"No! Don't do that, Isa. Don't do that, Quegey."_

Isadora could talk pretty well too, atleast better than her brothers. She could say their names pretty well, _"Dunca and Quigli"._ Her brothers always called her "_Isac"._ They actually did this for a long time until she told them to please call her Isadora. This could be why Isadora liked Violet so much. She always said her name right. Kinda.  
When Violet didn't build with blocks, she rode around in a tricycle in the room. She wanted to see how fast she could ride it, even if it ended with a huge crash in the wall. And when Isadora and Quigley didn't smash Violets blocks down, Isadora sat in a corner and sang nursery rhymes to herself and Quigley would walk around talking to himself. I sounded very concerning, but this was a common behaviour of toddlers. Some toddlers, atleast.

Isadora woke up. She had slept really deep this night and was still very tired. She heard a knock.  
"Isadora?" Violet asked quietly as she opened the door. "It's 10.30 in the morning. Are you hungry?"  
"Huh?"  
"You need to eat, Issy."  
"_You _need to eat!" Isadora grunted. She was never a morning person.  
"Yes, I know." Violet said with a smile and placed her hand on her belly. Isadora suddenly realised "_that's right, she's pregnant! Oh my god, Violet is pregnant, when did this happen_" but she didn't say anything. Instead she slowly got up and followed Violet down to the kitchen. Violet was right, Isadora _was _hungry.

The women had spent about 10 minutes eating toast in silence when Isadora decided to talk to Violet about the information she got yesterday.  
"So..." she started. "Violet... you are...pregnant."  
"Yes..." Violet answered quietly.  
"For how long?"  
"I don't know. Not that long. Maybe like 3 or 4 weeks. Maybe more."  
"This is very happy news." Isadora said, trying to sound happy. "You're pregnant. I will be an aunt."  
"Yeah..." Violet smiled back. Both of them gave each other a knowing nod.  
"Have you told Klaus yet? Or Sunny?"  
"No. You are the first one I told after Quigley, of course."  
"I am?" Isadora answered a little exitedly. "_She told ME first?! ME! At her husbands funeral in tears, but still ME!_"  
"Yeah, and i'm sorry if it came out of nowhere, I mean with the funeral and everything..."  
"Violet." Isadora interrupted. "You said it at the time you thought was best. It may be a weird place of course, but just like...you know, coming out as..." she started to wonder how to express herself without saying too much "...whenever you say it, my reaction will eventually be positive."  
"That makes me feel a little better" Violet said with a shrug. But then she smiled.

It was weird to have normal conversations with each other like nothing had happened. Sure, someone they both knew very deeply had just passed away, but it also felt like they were two friends hanging out and talking about life. Very close friends who share a history together. After the breakfast, Isadora offered to help with the dishes.

"Do you remember that suit that Esme forced us to wear while we lived in 667 dark avenue?" Violet asked.  
"Of course!" Isadora ejaculated. _"Wow, that suit looked really, really, tight on you, Violet."_  
"Well, I think I still have it." Violet smirked. "After we came back from the Island, some of our old neighbors, fellow society members and so on, had our old clothes in boxes. They said it was a memory of us, and... well, those pinstriped suits was also part of a history in what's IN and what's OUT."  
  
Isadora giggled. Violet continued, "So it was a huge deal to look at ´the pinstriped suits worn by the Baudelaires´ and even a bigger deal to know that we came back."  
"Geez, they could never leave us alone." Isadora groaned, remembering the lives they had about fifteen years ago. It was almost too absurd to be real.

Later that day, Violet was in the garage fixing something while Isadora sat on the couch. She glanced around the room. Everything from the couch to the walls. Pictures of Violet when she was small, even before she was known as a Baudelaire orphan. Pictures of Quigley when _he _was small, before he was known as the survivor of the Quagmire fire. She went forward and grabbed one particular picture. A black and white picture of Violet and Quigley, getting married.

And so, she started to cry. Both with joy, but also with sadness.

"Isadora?"

Violet had just came inside the room. Her hands were dirty, but she went forward anyway to see what was wrong with Isadora. Soon she noticed the wedding picture.

"Oh..."  
"Sorry!" Isadora blurted out, "I just..."  
"It's okay." Violet said. "I miss him too. We all do."

Violet gave Isadora long hug. Isadora just cried over Violet's shoulder.

"How can you die of choking on a spyglass?"

Violet stopped the hug. "What?"

Isadora sniffed loudly. "I just... who manages to walk just in time as someone drops their spyglass for it to fly into their throat, because they opened their mouth just then?"  
"That is a good question, Isadora." Violet said. Suddenly, she started to giggle.

"Violet." Isadora said, "What are you giggling about?"

Violet didn't respond and instead continued giggling.

"Violet, seriously!"  
"I'm sorry!" Violet said. "I'm just... yeah! What the _fuck, _Quigley! There's a million ways to die and you die _that _way!"

Isadora glanced at Violet. Soon, she started to snort too.

"It's so unrealistic!" Isadora said, "Quigley always had a way for getting in the strangest situations because of other strange reasons!"  
"Did I ever tell you about the time Quigley had to cancel our date?" Violet asked, "He was asked his name by a lady, and he lied and said it was 'Veronica', because he was afraid she might been a spy. So she had introduced him to a man and then Quigley had to pretend to be a man named Veronica because this other man apparently needed to clean a sewer drain with someone named Veronica. So he had to cancel our date because he was going to clean a sewer drain while faking his name."

Isadora snickered. "That's so Quigley."  
"I'm glad you decided to stay here with me." Violet said, "You help me with my grief."  
"It's my pleasure. It's really you who help _me _with my grief."

The two women shared glittery eyes. This was the start of a new era of their friendship.


	3. More people, more news

"Isadora? Klaus is coming over today, if you remember."

Isadora opened the door from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh! Duncan called and said he'll be coming too!"  
"I know!" Violet yelled, as she was on the other floor and needed to shout for Isadora to hear. "Klaus said he and Duncan are taking the same car."

Isadora smiled when she heard that. She didn't know why, but she had kind of always liked when Klaus and Duncan were together. She remembered one time five years ago, when Violet and Quigley, who then just had started dating, decided to host a party. Klaus and Duncan had walked out on the balcony, and they seemed to whisper something to each other. When they returned inside again, everyone started to tease them.

"Oh,what did you talk about?" Violet asked.  
"We saw you whispering." Isadora giggled teasingly.

Duncan and Klaus had laughed.

"That's private." Klaus said.

Now, five years later, Isadora still wondered what they were whispering about at that party. She didn't know why. They probably just told some unfunny and boring joke, but she always hoped it was some kind of flirting.

She put on a nice skirt and a white shirt. Should she make some nice with her hair? No, her _brother_ and _Klaus _are coming over. They don't care about nice hair.

"Hey Is." Violet said, "Should I tell them about... you know."

She gestured at her belly, who somehow had gotten super big during the last week. It was like she was atleast two or three months pregnant rather than only one. Isadora gave her a teasing smile.

"No, don't say anything. We'll see if they will say anything about it."

Violet giggled at that, and nodded.

Ding dong!

"Looks like they are here." Violet said in an oddly flirting voice. She walked over towards the front door and opened.

"Hi! Welcome, boys."

Duncan and Klaus walked in and gave Isadora and Violet hugs as greetings. Though, both of them felt a little bumb while hugging Violet, not knowing quite what it was.

"How has it been?" Klaus asked, "With everything."  
"We brought a little gift." Duncan said and brought out a basket full of sandwhiches.  
"Sandwhiches!" Isadora smirked, "Classic gift from Duncan."  
"Klaus is even more terrible at gifts." Duncan chuckled.  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Violet laughed.

They all walked to the living room for tea who Isadora and Violet had prepared.

"It's bitter." Klaus said, "Best thing i've ever tasted."

Violet smiled. "Tell me, how is Beatrice? And Sunny?"  
"They are both doing very well." Klaus said, "Or, well, I can't be certain for Beatrice since she's at Prufrock, but her letters tell me she's very happy. She has made some new friends, apparently. One girl named Sally. Sally Squalor."  
"Wait." Violet said, "Squalor?"  
"Yeah." Klaus said, "Apparently, she's the adopted daughter of Jerome. He and Charles... you know Charles from Lucky Smells? They apparently rescued Sally from VFD when she was just seven years old, and have raised her ever since."  
"How did I not know this?" Isadora said.  
"They wanted it to be a secret." Duncan explained, "You know, because of VFD trying to find her and such. I only know because Klaus read the letter to me."  
"Do you have the letter with you?" Violet asked.  
"Of course." Klaus said, and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "She told many things more than just about the Sally girl."

He folded it out and started to read.

"_Hi Klaus and Sunny! Hope you're doing well. _  
I also hope Violet is doing well after the loss. I'll make sure to think a little extra about her during this time.  
Prufrock is less awful than you have told me. That Nero man is gone. Some of the older students tell me he was arrested for, eh... something. Anyway, he's gone. The new vice principal is very nice and he has even made it so everyone can live in the dorm! Which is very good for my new friend, Annie. She's an orphan who transferred to Prufrock last week, and was happy to know she could sleep in the room next to mine immediately.  
I have also made a new friend named Sally Squalor. She was adopted by Jerome Squalor, who you mentioned you knew. She said VFD was gonna kidnap her when she was seven, but Jerome and his boyfriend Charles saved her and have kept her in safety until she was old enough to start Prufrock, just like you did with me! She says Jerome and Charles wants to get married, but they can't because the world is mean and don't let two men marry.  
I have also made friends with twins! They are named Veruca and Marvin Spats. No, they are not the children of Carmelita (that would be concerning), but they are actually her younger cousins. They say they have only met her once and hated her and her parents, and so they never spoke again. They are not as spoiled as you told me Carmelita was.  
Anyway, I miss you! But now I gotta go, Marvin says we're gonna drop some eggs on miss Bass.   
Love,   
your little thing, Beatrice"

"Can I just say I love how she describes all her friends in detail?" Isadora giggled.  
"Yeah, Beatrice is an excited little girl." Violet said, "She has been homeschooled by us until she was old enough to start Prufrock. The little girl never really had many friends until she started there."  
"Why Prufrock, though?" Duncan asked.  
"It was either that or public school." Klaus shrugged.  
"And public school was just..." Violet said, "no. Both we're not ready to release the little girl into an area were anyone could see her, and also because public schools seem... _wild_."

Isadora started to laugh. "Duncan, remember when mom and dad tried to put us in public school for like a week? And we basicly unleashed chaos?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Duncan giggled, "The cow suits... jumping from the roof..."  
"Do I want to know the context?" Klaus asked.  
"Probably not." Isadora giggled.

Violet took another sip of her tea. She had her hand of her belly, which made both Klaus and Duncan wonder the same thing. But they didn't want to say anything.

"So, hows Sunny?" Violet asked.  
"She's fine." Klaus said. "She probably told you she's busy at chef's school."  
"Yep." Violet chuckled, "Too busy to even speak at the phone. Hope she doesn't overwork herself."

Isadora saw how Duncan gazed at Klaus while he talked, and decided to tease him.

"So." she said in an oddly flirting voice, "What have you two been up to?"  
"Me?" Duncan asked, "Oh, you know. Work. Stuff."  
"What stuff? I barely hear from you anymore, brother."  
"But nothing interesting happens, Isadora!"  
"Ok. But... have you and Klaus done anything together that might be fun to hear?"

Duncan looked down on the ground, as if he didn't want to answer. But Klaus smiled.

"Oh!" Klaus said, "Yes, last week we went to Hectors mexican restaurant for lunch!" It was very fun!"  
"You didn't tell me that." Isadora and Violet said in unison, speaking to their respective brother.  
"Well." Duncan said, "It wasn't anything interesting enough to tell you about."  
"You going to Hector's? Without telling us?" Isadora protested.  
"How is Hector, by the way?" Violet asked.

Duncan seemed relieved by them not focusing on him and Klaus anymore, and happily nodded while Klaus told them about Hector recently getting a girlfriend and planning on moving in with her, and expand his mexican restaurant.

Suddenly, Violet looked a little ill.

"I think i'm just going to clean up here." she said.  
"I'll help you." Isadora said. The two women took all the teacups and walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey." Isadora whispered, "Listen."

They were in the kitchen washing the teacups off, and Isaodora noticed Klaus and Duncan talking in the living room. Violet heard it too, and they sneakily eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I don't know if we should ask her." Klaus said.  
"Well, it's the elephant in the room." Duncan sighed, "But yeah, what if it's just... I don't know how it feels to loose your husband. What if we make it worse by asking."  
"Yeah, I don't know how loosing your husband feels either. Uh, not that I even had a husband in the first place- i'm... yeah, but I knew Quigley. He was a great guy."  
"He was my brother. I miss him with all of my heart. But... it's weird. I thought I lost him 14 years ago, and now when he's actually dead... I feel like I have already grieved once, so I grief less this time."  
"I wish I talked to Quigley as much as I talked to you during the years, Duncan."  
"Well, imagine if I died instead. You would be more devastated."  
"Probably."

Before Violet could comment on what she just heard to Isadora, she suddenly ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited.

Isadora walked out to the living room again.

"So..." she said.  
"Is Violet vomiting?" Duncan asked nervously.  
"Yes. She... I don't know, ate something?"

The boys nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Hey." Isadora said, "Does... does Violet kinda look... a little... heavier? Or is that just me?"  
"I don't know." Klaus shrugged. But now it was Duncan's turn to react.  
"Oh my god! I thought I was the only one! Klaus thought so too!"

Isadora snickered. "What if she's pregnant?"

A silence broke out in the room.

Duncan made nervous giggles. "Well, that- maybe, but she'll tell us... also, whose the- Quigley's... and I am- and you definetly aren't- what?"  
"You know you're thinking it." Isadora said teasingly.

Then, Violet came into the room.

"I apologise if you heard me vomiting."  
"Have you eaten something bad?" Klaus asked.  
"Maybe... or it's something... something else."

Klaus and Duncan shared a look. Violet glanced at Isadora, who glanced back. They nodded.

"Boys." Violet said. "Brother and friend. I'm... I'm pregnant."

It was silent for a longer while. The first one to speak again was Klaus.

"Are you sure about that?"

Everyone gave him a teasing glare.

Violet laughed. "Quigley's the father. I found out the day he died."  
"Oh." Duncan said. "I... that's..."  
"It's okay." Violet said. "I think I can manage. I actually think a baby can help me a little. With the grief and... such."  
"Are there any questions, boys?" Isadora asked with a sass.

Duncan thought for a second, but before he could say anything, Isadora stopped him.

"And _yes_, Duncan. We know it's Quigley who's the father. It's obvious."  
"Do you know the gender yet?" Klaus asked.  
"Not yet." Violet shrugged, "But I will go to the doctor tomorrow."  
"You will?" Isadora asked.   
"Oh, I didn't tell you? You will come with me, Isadora."

Isadora blushed. "Yes. Yes, I will."


	4. How many babies?

"Are you nervous?" Isadora asked.  
She and Violet sat in the car on their way to the hospital. Today was the first checkup they'd do. Today, they may or may not know the gender of the baby. Or not. That technology was still new in hospitals.  
"I'm not nervous." Violet answered, and smiled. "I'm happy. It's gonna be fun to see how the baby is doing."  
"Yeah." Isadora said, concentrating on driving.  
Suddenly, Violet put a hand on Isadora's lap.  
"Hey. Thanks for following me. Even if we're not... you know, a couple or something. But you will be the aunt, so..."  
"Yeah." Isadora repeated. She couldn't face Violet, because she suprisingly was a very decent driver. But only in this story. Everyone knows Isadora would be the most chaotic driver ever otherwise. Anyway, she blushed, and kind of wanted to answer "not yet, we're not." but she decided not to.

They arrived at the hospital, and was about to check in.  
"Isadora, i've been thinking." Violet said, "Do I really look like i'm more than a month pregnant."  
Isadora bit her lip. "Do you want my honest opinion? It looks like you're atleast three or four months pregnant."  
Violet barely reacted, and just shrugged. "Well. We'll see what the doctor says."  
"Violet Baudelaire?" a man in a doctor suit said.  
"Yes." Violet said.  
The doctor introduced himself, and shook hands with Violet and Isadora.  
"And this is..." he said, pointing at Isadora.  
"I'm Isadora. I'm her... I'm-"  
"I see." the doctor said and smiled.

Isadora frowned, not knowing exactly what he meant by that.

They followed the doctor to the second floor, where he showed them a room.  
"Ok, Violet." he said, "Lie down here, and we will take a look... is this really your first checkup?"  
"Yes." Violet nodded.  
"Ok, I was just thinking, because..." the doctor said.  
"It's fine." Violet said, "I know. Isadora's been telling me I look far more into the pregnancy than I am."  
"Well." the doctor snorted, "Let's see."  
Isadora sat on a chair and looked as Violet lied on the patients bed. She didn't hear what the doctor was saying at all, or what Violet was saying. She only thought of what the doctor said before. Did he think... she and Violet... oh!  
Somehow, the thought of the doctor believing Isadora and Violet were a couple didn't mind Isadora at all. Which of course was obvious, because all the readers of this story knows Isadora has a huge crush on her.  
The doctor put up a screen for them too see the fetus. But it only looked like a black screen for the majority of the time, so it was hard to really see anything.

"So." Violet said after a while, "I can't see anything on the screen. Is is a boy or a girl?"  
"Well..." the doctor said, and gave her a little smile. "I think it may in fact be both."  
Isadora suddenly stood up. "Wait, does she have twins?"  
"More." the doctor said.  
Isadora looked distressed. "Quadruplets?!"  
Violet started to laugh. She was also a little nervous with it being more than one child, but it looked so funny when Isadora looked to distressed. It was kinda cute...  
The doctor shook his head. "Triplets. It's triplets."  
Isadora suddenly looked less distressed. "Well, that makes sense. Triplets run in the family."  
"Yeah, I'm not suprised either." Violet said.  
"Thats good." the doctor shrugged. "Well, as I said, it appears to be one girl and one boy, but the third is not clear, because it's a little blocked."  
"How do you even see this?" Isadora asked, "I can't see a thing!"  
The doctor looked up. "Oh! Sorry!"  
He started to screw on some cables behind the screen, and so, it got on. Three silouettes, two more visible and one a little less visible, was shown. Violet and Isadora both went silent.  
"So..." the doctor said, "what do you think?"  
"I..." Violet said. "It's my... it's my babies. They are inside of me!"  
"They are, indeed."  
"Isadora!" Violet said.  
"Violet." Isadora said.  
They both just shared excited smiles.

The excited smiles continued all the way to the car. They were just about to drive home when Violet suddenly stopped smiling.  
"Fuck. Three kids at once."  
"Yeah." Isadora said, driving out of the parking lot.  
"I am going to... take care of three kids. All by myself."  
Isadora glanced at Violet. Violet looked really anxious.  
"How will I have time? Will I ever sleep? They will never meet their father."  
Isadora didn't know what to say, but she wanted to say something.  
"You have taken care of a newborn child before." she said.  
"That was different!" Violet exclaimed, "With that, it was one baby and three people who took care of her. Now there's one person who takes care of three..."  
"Who said you would raise them alone?" Isadora asked.

Violet went silent.

"All of your friends and family." Isadora explained, "All of them will help you. Klaus will help them get to sleep, Sunny will prepare food for them when they are old enough to eat normal food... I can force Duncan to help changing their diapers. Beatrice will help too, she is so kind and sweet. Sometimes we can call Fiona for babysitting too, if she's not too busy in her submarine. And you, Violet! You're an inventor! Imagine what convenient ways you can create to making triplets feel like an easier job."  
Violet looked at Isadora. She looked like she had hope in her eyes. Isadora pulled up the driveway and stopped the car.  
"And me." she said, "I'm here. And I will be here as long as I feel you need me to."

Violet started to cry. But she smiled.

"That's the nicest thing i've heard for a while."

The two women exchanged a long hug. Isadora took the oppurtunity to kiss Violet on the cheek. Violet smiled.  
They walked out of the car.

"You know, Isadora." Violet said, "Quigley would've probably been a wonderful father, and he was the best husband in the world. But he could never make me feel so calm as you make me feel."

Isadora smiled, and once again didn't know how to respond. This time, she hesitantily blocked Violets way, and bent down to her belly.  
"Hey." she said to the belly, "I know you three barely know you exist, but just so you know, you have an amazing mother. And if you ever doubt that, aunt Isadora will call you and yell at you for three hours. Is that clear?"

Violet didn't know if she wanted to laugh or not. She just shook her head, and blushed.

And then, the two women walked hand in hand into the house.

Their relationship had just started to become even deeper.


	5. Some catch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! But here is the next chapter!

Isadora and Violet were getting ready to go over to Klaus and Sunny. Hanukkah was coming up, and they were going there to celebrate. The Baudelaires and the Quagmires had in recent years been more or less become one big happy family. Beatrice was coming home from school and Duncan was coming too.

"Please say Sunny will make latkes again." Isadora said. "I loved them last year."  
"Of course." Violet smirked, "You can't have a hanukkah dinner without latkes!"

Isadora put on her jacket and waited in the hall for Violet. She got reminded of last year, when she stood in this very hall, and waited for both Violet and Quigley. Quigley had decided they would make a little entrance when they came down the stairs. Typical for Quigley. He was supposed to pick Violet up in the middle of the stairway, and exclaim "Here's my wife!". But he missed to pick up Violet and fell down the stairs. He didn't get no harm. Just got a little dizzy. Isadora didn't know why she was thinking of this, but she did.

"I'm ready!" Violet said, and walked out into the hallway to meet Isadora. She posed in a violet dress who looked a little shorter now due to her belly.  
"You're looking good!" Isadora complimented.  
"Do you think people can see that i'm pregnant?"  
"Not at all." Isadora smirked.

Violet had told Sunny she was pregnant over phone, and Sunny had most likely told Beatrice in their monthly letters. But none of them had seen Violet since Quigleys funeral. It would be fun to see how the they would react.

Half an hour later, they were there. Violet nervously rang the doorbell.

"Why are you nervous?" Isadora asked, "You're gonna meet Sunny and Beatrice, and everyone else again!"  
"Yeah." Violet giggled, "I'm just a little excited for them to see my bump. They still think i'm only carrying one child."  
"Oh, they are gonna get a suprise." Isadora snorted.

They were greeted by Sunny, who opened the door.

"Welcome!" she said with a big smile. "Sis! Isa!"

She hugged them both. Isadora couldn't believe that Sunny was just a little rosy cheeked toddler when she met her 15 years ago.

"Wow, Violet!" Sunny exclaimed, "I knew you were pregnant, but are you already in your third trimester or something?"

Violet smirked, "I'll explain everything."

Suddenly, a girl just a bit shorter than Sunny ran up to Violet and hugged her tightly.

"Beatrice." Isadora said, "Always running up for hugs, since you learned to walk."  
"And now she's almost fourteen!" Violet said and looked like she was forming tears. "She's a teenager. No, but she's supposed to be a maximun age of five! Not older!"  
"And preferably," Isadora added, "A chubby little baby!"

Beatrice blushed. "Violet, your gonna get a chubby baby again!"  
"Yeah." Violet said, clapping her belly. "But that baby will not be as chubby as you were! Seriously, the Snicket family must be really pretty people. I understand why mother almost married your uncle, Bea."  
"Yeah, that's kind of weird." Isadora noted. "Everyone's connected to everyone."  
"My ladies!"

It was Duncan who said that. I know, you probably thought it was Klaus who said that. No, i'm kidding of course. But I don't know Klaus in real life, maybe he actually _would _say something like that... anyway, Duncan said it in this story and now we move on.

"How's it going, brother?" Isadora asked, hugging him.  
"Better." Duncan said, "But there's a big elephant in the room."

Isadora suddenly felt a little confused. What does he mean? Does he know she's secretly loves Violet? Or does he and Klaus have something going on? Please say he and Klaus has something going on. She would love it.

"Yeah, there is." Sunny sighed. "Come on in. He will be with us in spirit form. Ghost eating my jelly donuts."

That's right! The elephant in the room is Quigley. Why did Isadora not realise that. She thought of him before they left, and now suddenly don't? What's wrong with her?

Later on, they were eating food and chatting around. Duncan and Klaus sat next to each other, which made Isadora pleased. She wanted them so badly to have a thing. Why she wanted that was hard to know. Or, she knew... she knew deep down.

"It's so nice to see all of you again." Sunny said, "I want to know what everyone's been up to."  
"Why don't you start?" Klaus asked, "Not even I know what you have been up to, and we live together!"

Sunny smiled. "Well, I'm almost done with cooking school, and I will start with an internship at Hectors mexican restaurant. He needs more chefs. And working there for a while will really look good on my resumé."  
"Wow, you are making a living!" Beatrice exclaimed. "You are only two years older than me and you're practically an adult!"

Everyone giggled.

"But how have you been at Prufrock?" Sunny asked.  
"I have been good!" Beatrice said, "I have gotten many new friends and we don't have to listen to any violin recidals because Nero has retired!"  
"I'm happy to hear that." Violet said.  
"Well, I have some news about the library I am working in." Klaus said, "You know those documents about us that Lemony Snicket put together?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, someone told him to put it together as a children's book series! So now, he wrote a book series based on our events!"  
"Wait, really?" Duncan asked. "I know you told me, but i'm suprised again."  
"He of course didn't use our names." Klaus explained, "He wrote it under a pen name called 'Daniel Handler' and I think he changed my name to like, Nick? Or Colin? I don't remember."  
"I do wonder what he changed our names to." Duncan said and glanced at Isadora.  
"Well, he has just started the books, and he says you won't come along until book five. But anyways, some children walked into the library and they got very interested in the books. They started to borrow every copy, telling us they were curious to read."  
"You know, you didn't really answer what you have been up to yourself." Sunny smirked.

Klaus glanced at Duncan. "Well, er... there's not much interesting to tell."  
"Yeah, I haven't done anything either." Duncan said, "I have nothing to tell..."

Isadora and Violet exchanged looks. Something was going on with Klaus and Duncan.

"Isadora, what have you been up to?" Duncan asked.  
"Uh." Isadora said, "I have moved in with Violet... to help her with... things and... yeah."

Duncan looked down. "I get it. Quigley's death came as a shock to all of us."  
"I still can't get over how you can choke on a spyglass!" Isadora snorted.

Everyone glanced weirdly at her. Suddenly, Violet laughed too, which made Beatrice laugh, which made Sunny laugh.

"Why are all the women laughing?" Duncan whispered. "Is this a female thing? I am a grown man but I don't understand. Is this what time of the month is?"

Klaus gave him a very questioning look. "Duncan..."

He looked around to see that no one was listening. Then he leaned forward and whispered in Duncans ear.

"Duncan, I sometimes can't believe you and me did that in the supplies closet at my work."

As the girls finished laughing, Violet glanced at her growing bump.

"I hope none of my children will inherit their fathers clumsiness." she said.  
"Wait." Klaus said. "Children? As, child in plural."  
"Oh." Violet giggled, "Yeah. Isadora and I went to the hospital some weeks ago. I'm having triplets."

Klaus fell off his chair.

"Are you suprised?" Isadora asked.  
"No, I mean triplets run in the family." Duncan said. "But I don't think Klaus really was prepared for that."  
"Three babies!" Beatrice exclaimed. "How fun!"

Klaus hesitantly stood up again.

"That's why-" he said, before stopping himself. "Congratulations."  
"Thank you." Violet said.  
"Now, when we got that out." Isadora said, "Klaus what did you whisper to Duncan?"

Klaus and Duncan got quiet.

"Uh, who wants to play dreidel?" Klaus asked.   
"I do!" Beatrice giggled, "But you can't cheat!"  
"It's Violet who cheats, not me!" Klaus protested.

Isadora snickered. She turned to Violet.

"We gotta lock Duncan and Klaus in a room and have them come clean with their feelings, shouldn't we?"


	6. Keys and closets

A few days after the hanukkah dinner, Isadora and Violet were eating dinner.

"You know..." Violet said, "It feels like you have always lived here."

Isadora smiled. "I feel the same thing, too. Even if I moved in because of..."  
"Yeah. Well, i'm glad you offered. I really needed someone to come and help me get company during those hard times... you know, I barely grief anymore."

Isadora glanced at Violet.

"Of course I still miss him very much and... I still can't believe he's gone, but... i'm starting to become fine again."  
"That's good." Isadora said. She wondered if this meant that she wouldn't be needed anymore.

Violet stood up.

"Ouch, my back!"

Isadora ran up and placed herself behind Violet.

"Easy there. Wow, you've gotten big... no offense."  
"Well, I do have three fetuses and not one." Violet snickered.

As she said that, Isadora smiled for herself. No, she would still be needed. Atleast for Violet's pregnancy.

Isadora helped Violet to the living room. The two women sat down and just enjoyed staring out the window. It was a new thing they had started to do.

"I haven't heard from Fiona in a while." Isadora admitted, "You know what she's been up to?"  
"Probably busy in her submarine." Violet shrugged, "It's hard to just leave it."

Fiona had teamed up with her brother Fernald after stealing Count Olaf's submarine so many years ago, and rescued the kidnapped snow scouts. All those snow scouts eventually became crewmembers of the submarine, and helped around with whatever needed helping. All of them got recruited into VFD, which Violet and Isadora personally was against, but in the recent years VFD had become more quiet and peaceful. It was very long ago someone burned down an old enemy's home just because they were mean. Of course there were firestarters, but they weren't like Olaf, or any of the previous generation. Rather, they were just ferals who just got bored and randomly set things on fire for fun. Nothing could go wrong with that?

Anyway, that weren't a concern of Violet or Isadora, or any of their respective siblings, because they were clear they were not part of that horrible cult anymore.

"Didn't Fiona and Klaus kiss once?" Isadora asked, and snickered.  
"Yes..." Violet said awkwardly. "But between you and me, I don't think Klaus... really was that attracted to her."  
"Well, he isn't now, or else he would've done something about it by now."  
"Would he, though?"

The two women exhanged looks and bursted out laughing.

"But seriously." Violet said, "I don't even think they ever really liked each other. I think they just kissed because of tension and... well, yeah, they atleast don't like each other anymore, that's for sure."

Isadora smirked. "Hey... do you think Klaus like someone else now?"  
"I don't know." Violet said and gave her close friend a smug smile. "Do you think Duncan likes anyone? Has he ever liked someone?"

Now, Isadora was silent. But she smiled, as she looked down on the floor. Violet elbowed her lightly. She smiled too. They both knew what the other one was thinking.

"Isadora." Violet said, "What do you say about inviting Duncan and Klaus over?"

Isadora turned her head to the woman beside her. "And..."

Violet took up her fingers and counted.

_"One, two, tree..."_

"Lure them into a closet and lock it!" they yelled together. Then they bursted out laughing.

The plan was simple. They were gonna invite Klaus and Duncan over like it was nothing. Like if they just wanted some company during this hard times. Then, they would nonchalantly tell them something they found in the closet the other day, and they have to see it. They would lure them into the closet, and tell them to close the door because you could see it better that way. Then, they would lock the closet door and not open for an hour.

It was a very childish plan. But the excuse they had was that Violet was pregnant and Isadora was just feral. That made them come up with those ideas. Nothing could go wrong from there!

Klaus and Duncan came over sooner than expected.

"Lucky you called us!" Duncan said, "We were just in the town area 10 minutes from here."  
"You two hang out a lot." Isadora commented.  
"Well, you know." Duncan said, "You have Violet to help you when you grief, I have Klaus."  
"Come to the living room." Violet said, "We have tea."

"Mm, bitter tea!" Klaus exclaimed, "My favorite!"  
"So, what's been happening in the outside world?" Isadora asked, "We have just been inside for the last couple of days."

Klaus and Duncan exchanged kind of silly looks, as if they thought the same thing.

"What is it?" Violet asked.  
"Nothing." Duncan giggled, "Uh, I have gotten a promotion."  
"Wait, what did you even work with again?" Isadora asked.  
"Press printer at the Nosy Newspaper! Come on!"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Though, i'm still not getting a lot paid." Duncan admitted, "I'm thinking of getting a part job on that library Klaus works in."  
"Ooh." Violet said in a teasing tone.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"What have you been doing inside here?" he asked, trying to have a teasing tone too.  
"Cooking." Violet said.  
"Cleaning." Isadora said.  
"Eating."  
"Sleeping."  
"Doing mechanical work."  
"Trying to come up with new poems."

"We get it!" Klaus snickered.  
"But Violet," Duncan added, "Should you really do mechanical work in... your condition."

Violet tied her hair up.

"Well, someone's gonna fix some things when the kids arrive and we all know it ain't Isadora."  
"And i'm fine with that." Isadora said, "I'm planning to instead give the children some inspirational rhymes to learn."  
"It's almost unreal you're gonna have children." Klaus said.  
"I know." Violet chuckled. "But I can handle it. Atleast with a few good friends and a stick or two."

Everyone was silent.

"It's a quote." Violet said. "I will not need any sticks."  
"Oh, okay." Klaus said, and chuckled nervously.

After a while of chatting, Isadora thought it was time for their childish but brilliant plan. Because it was so childish, they believed the boys would believe them easier, because no adult would do this. Except these adults.

"Hey." Isadora said, "I just got reminded! You know that closet down the hall?"  
"Yeah, the one where you have cleaning stuff and paper wrappers?" Klaus asked.  
"Yes."  
"Oh yeah." Violet added, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "I knew we forgot to tell them something."

Duncan straightened his back. "What? What is it with that closet?"  
"Well, I was putting together things on the shelf there yesterday." Isadora explained, "And then the door just shut. I didn't think much about it, because that door closes easily. But since that closet got no lamp, it was pitch black. Except, I saw a weird white light in the right corner."

Violet nodded as Isadora was speaking. Then she added:

"Isadora told me this, and I got very confused, but I tried to go inside there and see it too. And I saw that white light too when I closed the door! I have no idea how to explain that!"

Klaus looked like he was thinking.

"What do you think, Klaus?" Violet asked.  
"Can I see it?" he replied, "There must be some logical explanation for it."  
"I would like to see it too." Duncan said, "It sounds cool."

Isadora and Violet shared smug faces and lead their brothers to the closet. Isadora opened for them, and as they both went inside, she shut the door.

Violet reached for her pocket, to see if she could find the key, so they could lock the door.

"Hey..." she said, "Where's the key?"  
"Maybe I have it." Isadora said, and dug through her pockets.

The two women stressfully dug through their pockets, but couldn't find the key.

"Did we leave it in the living room?" Violet whispered.  
"No, but we made sure to put it in someones pocket so they wouldn't ask about why there was a closet key in the living room." Isadora whispered back.

As they whispered, Duncan opened the door.

"We couldn't see anything." he said.  
"That's strange." Violet nodded.

The two girls interally facepalmed as their plan hadn't worked. Though, as Duncan and Klaus headed back, they slowly peeked around in the closet.

"Did we leave the key here?" Isadora asked.  
"Maybe." Violet said, "I mean, we can look. Maybe we just imagined we took the key because of the excitement, but it could be that we actually forgot."

They dug around for about thirty seconds.

Then, the door suddenly shut.

"It does that all the time." Violet said.  
"Maybe we can see the white light." Isadora said in a little louder voice, as if still tricking Klaus and Duncan.

But as they were gonna turn the doorknob, they heard a slight _click!_

And suddenly, the door didn't open.

"Hey!" Isadora yelled, "Guys, the door got locked! Can you open it?"  
"If you don't find the key, then just try to pick the lock!" Violet added.

No response.

"Hello?"  
"Duncan?"  
"Klaus?"  
"Boys?"  
"Men?"  
"We're _locked inside the closet!"_

Outside, Klaus and Duncan drank tea and did a high five. They had planned to get their sisters together for a long time, and they found no better time than now. Duncan teasingly held the key to the closet up, which he had snatched from Isadora's back pocket while she was bending down to fetch a spoon that fell on the ground.

They hoped this would lead to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned so long for that plot twist, though some of you probably saw it coming anyway. Oh well, I hope you liked the chapter even if it's kinda short!


	7. What happens in the closet...

"Hello! Open up, you bastards!"

Isadora and Violet had been knocking on the door for several minutes and nothing happened.

"That's just delightful." Isadora muttered, "I'm an adult and I get locked inside a closet."  
"I'm gonna be a mother and I get locked inside a closet." Violet groaned, "I hope to death the fetuses in my belly don't understand what's happening right now, or they might get ideas."

Isadora snorted. "What?"  
"I don't know." Violet admitted.

They sat down and decided to stop knocking, as no one seemed to open.

"How do they not realise we're not there?" Isadora asked. "Like, what are they doing?"  
"Maybe they locked us in on purpose." Violet whispered, smirking. "So they could have some alone time."  
"Oooh..." Isadora said. "Yeah, true."

The two women pressed their heads against the door and tried to listen if they could hear anything. It was hard to hear, but they did hear laughing coming from the living room.

"Can you hear anything?" Violet asked.  
"Hm... I think they are talking about..."

Isadora was quiet for a second.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear anything either."

Violet sighed, as both of them decided to just rest their heads against the wall.

"I wonder how long we will be locked in here." Isadora said. "The boys must be very satisfied that they tricked us."  
"Well, I guess we can have some alone time in here aswell."

Isadora felt her heart beating faster as Violet said that. Dammit, this was cute when she was a teenager, but her adult brain should've realised a long time ago to not interpret everything Violet says as suggestive.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Isadora asked.  
"I don't know." Violet shrugged. "What kind of things do you talk about in a closet?"

Isadora grinned. She was glad Violet couldn't see that because of the dark. Otherwise she would ask why Isadora was so red in the face.

"You know." Isadora said, "Our mother was always very afraid of us attacking her from behind."  
"How so?" Violet chuckled.

Isadora could barely hold her laughter inside.

"Because... oh sorry, this is so funny, she- ha ha!"  
"Take it easy." Violet said.  
"Because when our mother was pregnant with us," Isadora explained, "She read a newspaper that said every child would atleast one time attack their parents. She said out loud to our father that she hoped the children never would do that... and then she worried the entire pregnancy that we would get the idea inside her belly of attacking her from behind when we were old enough."

Violet started to laugh aswell.

As they had laughed for a while, they suddenly heard someone saying pretty loudly _oh, they are laughing, great! _followed by a _schh!_

"Violet." Isadora said, "What if our brothers locked us inside... because they want us to be together, just like we want them to."

Silence.

"Uh." Isadora said, "I was joking."  
"Yeah, I was just a little shocked for a second." Violet chuckled.

Isadora nervously chuckled aswell.

"Isadora." Violet suddenly said, "There is something I need to tell you."  
"What?"  
"You're... you're gonna laugh."  
"I like laughing."

Violet was quiet for some seconds.

"Gosh, just be warned, this will sound like a fourteen year old talking. You heard of me and Quigley in the mountains the day we first met?"  
"Yeah, your first kiss." Isadora shrugged. "Quigley bragged about it so much for us.

Violet smiled. "Yeah... that's all we said we did. But you know, we also talked. There were some moments we never, ever, shared with anyone. Like... we talked a bit about you and Duncan."

Isadora giggled slightly.

"Well, he told me that when he found you two again, he hoped to death you would come out to him."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Yes." Violet chuckled, "He was convinced both you and Duncan were sooner or later going to realise you were gay, or bi, or something."

Isadora went silent.

"Later in our life, _he _came out as bi. That was so ironic."

Violet expected Isadora to laugh, and then happily sigh as she remembered her late brothers shennanigans. But she was instead shocked.

"He... never told me he was bisexual."  
"Wait, he didn't?"  
"No!"  
"I thought he told you a long time ago before he told me! I mean, I came out to Klaus and Sunny a little before-"  
"Wait, what?"

Both of the women stopped talking.

"Violet!" Isadora said, "Are you bisexual?"  
"You didn't know that?" Violet asked, and frowned.  
"No!"  
"Oh, i'm sorry! I... I assumed everyone kind of figured it out."

Isadora smiled. She _had _figured it out, actually. But she thought it was only her mind who wanted her to believe it.

"Still can't believe Quigley didn't tell you." Violet said in a kind of amazed tone. "Though, if he did, he would've done a big thing about it."  
"Yeah, he would walk up on a fricking stage." Isadora giggled, "And just scream it to us."  
"I hope one of my children resemble him." Violet said.

Isadora smiled.

"Also, I hope atleast one of them resemble you, Isadora."  
"Really?"   
"Yeah... you have such a sweet personality. You say exactly what you think, and I really admire that."  
"Thanks, Violet." Isadora said, "That means a lot."

In reality, Isadora did not say everything she thought. But maybe she would.

Quigley never came out to her. And now he's gone. And you know what?

She wasn't going to come out to him either. Now was revenge.

"Violet." Isadora said.  
"Mhm?"

Isadora stood up. She felt oddly nervous.

_No. We do this as a revenge for our dead brother. Wait, that sounded wrong. Oh well. Let's go._

"Violet... I think i'm old enough to just say it. I should've been saying it years ago."  
"Say what?"  
"Violet... i'm gay."

As if Klaus and Duncan heard, the women heard the key to the closet being put inside, and the door opened.

"Sorry it took such a long time." Duncan said, "We couldn't find the key."  
"Yeah." Klaus said in a weird tone. "We're very sorry."

Isadora knew that was a lie. She could see the boys barely keeping it together. They were terrible actors.

She gave Duncan a _I-will-kill-you-if-you-heard-what-I-just-said-_look, and Duncan continued to smirk. He either didn't hear at all or he gave her a _yes-I-heard-everything-muahahaha-_look. She wasn't sure.

All she wanted now was Violets response. And Violet didn't seem to want to respond if there were other people near aswell. But Isadora couldn't just beg them to leave. She had to wait.

Half an hour. It was the longest half hour in Isadora's entire life. But after it finally ended, she felt relieved.

"Well, we better go." Klaus said.  
"Oh, of course." Violet answered.

She led them to the front door, with Isadora close behind her.

"Thanks for the tea." Duncan said.  
"And sorry once again for the trouble with the key." Klaus said.  
"It's okay!" Violet responded, "You're welcome! Bye!"  
"Goodbye!"

Violet made sure to close the front door quickly. She turned around to Isadora to start speaking. But just as she did...

"Sorry!" Duncan said, "Forgot my car keys."

He closed the door again.

Violet waited a few seconds before knowing they were gone.

"So..." she started.  
"Sorry!" Klaus yelled, opening the door again. "I forgot my wallet."

Violet groaned. "Ok. Have a safe trip home. Bye."

As soon as Klaus closed the door, which was incredibly slowly by the way, she dragged Isadora to the closet. She closed the closet door, was quiet for a few seconds, before speaking.

"So... you're gay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Pretty cool."  
"Yeah."


	8. A Quagmire Birthday party

Violet woke up five in the morning and tried to get up as quietly as she could. She made sure to close every door she opened, to not cause any noise to be heard. Today was the birthday of the Quagmire triplets, and she wanted it to be as good as possible. Quigley wasn't around anymore, which meant Duncan and Isadora probably would have a harder time celebrating, and Violet didn't want that. She was going to make this perfect.

For the past week, she tried to bring up the subject of birthdays as nonchalantly as she could. She started last monday with asking Isadora:

"So, what's your favorite birthday memory?"  
"I don't know." Isadora said, and shrugged. "How about you?"

Violet had prepared for this answer, and just told Isadora about when she turned eight and got to eat as much ice cream as she liked. Kind of lame, but it was the first thing she came up with.

"Oh, ice cream reminds me of our tenth birthday!" Isadora exclaimed, "I don't know if it's my favorite memory, but it was fun."  
"Tell." Violet said in a flirting voice.  
"So we always had our birthdays at the house we grew up in, and I later figured it must've been because outside the house some volunteer could've kidnapped us."  
"Of course."  
"Yeah, anyway, so we for some reason had this very large bowl of ice cream. Like, _very _large. And tall. You couldn't even see the bottom. So, being Quagmires, we joked about the bowl being bottomless."

Violet grinned. "I think I can see where this is going."

"Then, we discussed ways to see if the bowl was bottomless." Isadora continued, "Of course, we came to the conclusion that the best way was to jump into the bowl."

Violet started to laugh. Isadora smiled.

"We decided one of us was going to jump into the bowl. Guess who did it."  
"Oh, Quigley of course!" Violet said, "It sounds like something he would do."

Isadora was quiet for a second. "It wasn't Quigley."  
"Oh, you did it? Yeah, it was either him or you."  
"It wasn't me either."

Violet stared at her in disbelief.

"So you mean to tell me that Duncan jumped into the ice cream bowl?"  
"Yes."  
"And you didn't force him?"  
"Nope. He volunteered."

Violet snorted a bit.

"Ok." she said, "So what happened?"  
"Duncan jumped into the bowl, and made the ice cream stain everywhere. It somehow stained all into the other room!"  
"Oh my! Of course it did!"  
"Our parents were so mad at us, but we were happy, because it rained ice cream."  
"Would you ever like it to rain ice cream again, if you could choose?" Violet asked with a smug.  
"Nah." Isadora said, "Ice cream melts. I'd prefer if it rained chocolate."

Violet had put this into consideration. She would fix some raining chocolate. Of course, she didn't want chocolate stains all over the house afterwards, so she tried to invent a more practical way. Though, this wasn't only Isadoras birthday party, but Duncans too. She and Klaus had spent a lot of time on the phone for the past week, since he seemed to spend a lot of time with Duncan.

"Yeah, he would like raining chocolate." Klaus said. He didn't want to say Duncan's name, in case he heard.  
"Do you have any other ideas?" Violet said, "I want it to be as perfect as possible for them."  
"Remember their nineteenth birthday?" Klaus asked. "We were dancing with those plates..."  
"The plate-dance?" Violet suggested, and giggled. "I loved that!"  
"I know Duncan loved it, too! Isadora probably enjoyed it, but i'm not sure."  
"Oh, she definetly did." Violet said, and remembered the 19 year old Isadora swinging her plate around in a twirl.

So, Violet had also planned for a dance with plates, whether people liked it or not. If they enjoyed it when they were 19, they would enjoy it now.

Now, this birthday was also Quigleys birthday. Even if he wasn't alive anymore, Violet still wanted to do something for him. She was trying to think about something, but it was hard. Quigley always enjoyed everything at birthday parties. If he ever didn't enjoy something, he was very good at hiding it. Still, she had to do something... well, time was flying away, and she needed to prepare what was left.

Violet slowly sneaked inside Isadora's bedroom.

"Good morning, my precious." she said in a jokingly flirting voice.

Isadora still had her eyes closed and kind of moaned random things.

"No, Violet... let's do it again."  
"What?" Violet said.

Isadora suddenly opened her eyes, and got startled by seeing Violet.

"Uh... hi." she said awkwardly.  
"Happy birthday."  
"Thank you... uh, why are you giving me that look?"

Violet smirked. "What did you dream about?"  
"I- I don't remember, I..."  
"Because you said my name."  
"I did?!"

Isadora covered herself more with the blanket, as if she would disappear easier because of it.

"I only heard 'Violet'." Violet lied, "Nothing more."  
"Ok, but just so you know..." Isadora said, "I don't remember my dream."  
"Ok. Now, do you want some breakfast?"

Violet took Isadora's hand and lead her down to the kitchen. It was a simple birthday breakfast: Pancakes with strawberries and sugar, and a bottle of syrup next to it in case Isadora wanted it.

"What do you say you and I take a walk in the park in an hour?" Violet said.

Isadora had her mouth full of pancakes, but nodded excitedly.

Violet smiled. "Sorry there were so few pancakes. My pregnacy cravings took over and I ate some. These children i'm carrying are going to be obsessed with pancakes, I tell you."

Isadora just giggled, and swallowed her food.

Of course, there was a reason Violet was taking Isadora to the park. This was because she had called Sunny over to set up everything, with the help of Beatrice and her friends from school. Luckily, the Quagmire's birthday was in the same week as Beatrice had a one weeks break from Prufrock, because the school needed to repaint the auditorium or something.

While they sneaked in, Violet and Isadora sneaked out to the park, where they would meet Klaus and Duncan. Violet and Klaus would then lead the Quagmires to their suprise party.

Right now, Violet was holding Isadora's arm and giggling while they strolled through the park. Many people stopped to look at them. Not because they held arms, but because Violet, being pregnant, was automatically a target for strangers to stare at.

"Hey, lady!" some man said, "When are you gonna give birth? Today?"

Violet turned around to him and smiled, but with a strict tone she said:

"No, I am five months pregnant. With triplets. Thank you."  
"Triplets!" a random woman exclaimed. "How do you manage? How can you afford it?"  
"Uh..." Violet mumbled awkwardly.  
"Leave her alone." Isadora said. "Let us stroll through the park."  
"Ok then." the first man groaned. "Have fun on your date."

Isadora was about to say that they are not on a date and that Violet was the sister-in-law to her dead brother and while Isadora would secretly prefer they were on a date, she was too awkward to really make a move, also she wasn't sure if it was completely right to take her dead brothers wife. But then Violet said:

"Thank you."

Isadora blushed a bit, and they continued to walk.

After a while, they sat down on a bench to rest.

"Where are they..." Violet mumbled.  
"Where are who?" Isadora asked.  
"Uh- no one! I... saw a bunch of rabbits here the other day, and they were cute."  
"Oh. Ok."

Violet bit her lip.

"So... it's your first birthday without Quigley... how do you feel?"  
"I don't know." Isadora sighed. "It feels unreal. But somehow I feel like I can manage. Don't tell Duncan this, but I feel like i'm the stronger of us when it comes to grief."  
"Don't tell me what?"

The women turned around and saw Duncan and Klaus, standing nonchalantly with their hands in their pockets.

"Hi!" Violet said. "Happy birthday to you, Duncan."  
"Thank you. I spent the night at Klaus's and Sunny made me cookies as a breakfast!"  
"Spent the night, huh?" Isadora said, wiggling her eyebrows. Duncan and Klaus ignored her.

"Hey!" Violet said, "Why don't you come over to my place? We can eat some leftover pizza for your birthday!"  
"I'd like that." Duncan said.  
"Can we eat chocolate on the pizza?" Isadora asked.  
"Ew, chocolate on pizza!" Duncan exclaimed, "No, those things should be separated! Sunny would be very disappointed in you."  
"I don't care if Sunny is a master chef." Isadora said, "I still eat chocolate on pizza, and that's that!"

Their argument continued all the way home to Violet and now also Isadora's house.

"Be quiet!" Violet shushed them. "Last time someone argued as we went inside, a vase broke."  
"Ok?" Isadora said suspiciously.

Violet opened the door slowly, and they hung off their coats. As she lead them into the living room, everyone popped out behind the couches.

"Suprise!" everyone cheered.

Around the room stood Sunny, Beatrice, Beatrice's friends, Hector and Fiona.

"Aww, I knew it!" Isadora exclaimed. "I had a feeling!"  
"I didn't." Duncan said. "I was suprised."

Everyone laughed, and ran up to greet them.

"Happy birthday." Fiona said and hugged them.  
"Are you two the birthday people?" one of Beatrices friends asked. "I thought you were triplets!"

There was an awkward silence. Beatrice hit her friend in the arm and glared at them. But Duncan and Isadora had gotten into this situation before. Only now, it was true.

"We are triplets." Duncan explained. "But our brother is dead."  
"Oh." the kid said, "I'm sorry."  
"You can go and serve the plates in the kitchen." Beatrice ordered to her friend. Violet looked at her proudly. Beatrice was fourteen years old now, which was bigger than Violet wished she would be.   
"Hello, hello!" Hector cheered. "Look what I brought! Taco sandwhiches!"  
"Our favorite!" Duncan and Isadora said together.

While the two triplets ate their favorite sandwhiches, Violet sat down. It was starting to become heavy for her to stand for too long. She noticed two of Beatrice's friends whispering about her.

"So... who's the father?" the first one asked.  
"I think it's one of the triplets." the other one said.  
"But doesn't Violet live with the female one?"  
"What? Then, no one told me two girls can get pregnant! I better stop hugging any of my female friends!"  
"I don't think you get pregnant by hugging-"  
"But that's how it works when there is a boy and a girl! They hug and get pregnant. Right?"

The first one petted the other one on the head, as if to say "You little innocent creature."

Violet just giggled at the situation.

The first hour, not much happened. Everyone went around and mingled. That's when Violet decided it was time for her invention.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" she asked.

Everyone in the room glanced at her with suspense.

"I have made something... an invention..."  
"Yay! Invention!" Sunny yelled excitedly.

Violet gave her a smug and continued.

"As I was saying. Last week I asked Isadora what her favorite birthday memory were, and she recalled a time Duncan jumped into an ice cream bowl-"  
"It wasn't my favorite, but it was fun!" Isadora added in. Duncan gave her a friendly punch on the arm.  
"Well, Isadora said she nowadays preffered if it rained chocolate." Violet explained, "And I don't prefer getting the entire living room stained. So, I did something more practical."

She rolled out what looked like a glass box. On the bottom of it was miniature figurines just standing around.

"Everyone gather around." she said, "Because now it rains!"

She pulled a lever, and suddenly the miniature figurines were drowning in chocolate that fell from the sky.

"It's raining chocolate!" Isadora cheered.  
"And best thing of all!" Violet announced, "The miniature figurines are edible!"

She grabbed a spoon and dug up a figurine, and bite the head off.

"Wow, thank you for this, Violet." Duncan said. "We love it. I'm sure Quigley would've loved it, too."  
"I know he would." Violet said, and glanced at the photograph of her late husband on the wall. He almost smiled brighter on the picture today than he usually did.

As everyone enjoyed eating chocolate, Sunny sneaked up to Violet.

"Uh, were we going to do that plate dance?"   
"Yes! Of course!"

Sunny giggled. "I was only seven, but I remember how fun it was to dance to it."  
"I remember it too!" Beatrice cheered, running up to them. "My friends will think i'm so nerdy if I dance it, though."  
"Beatrice." Violet said, "If you feel nerdy, then force them to dance with you."  
"What is it about a dance I hear?" Isadora asked.

Violet smirked. "Grab a plate. We're gonna dance!"

Isadora gasped happily, as Beatrice ran across the room to put on the music.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked, as everyone cheered. "Alright! Get your plates, because we're doing a freakshow!"

The song started to play almost instantly.

_People gawk at the way you walk, you're a freakshow!_

Everyone, except Beatrice's friends because they weren't familiar with the song, started to dance around with their plates. It was not choreographed at all, most people danced their own little dances.

_People squawk 'bout the way you talk, you're a freakshow!_

Violet could dance pretty well, even though she was pregnant. She swung around her plate and once threw it up in the air and captured it, which impressed everyone.

_People stare at your scary hair, you're a freakshow!_

Klaus danced a bit more slowly, as he didn't really like to express himself as much as his sister liked. He and Duncan switched plates once, but no one saw.

_People glare at that hat you wear, you're a freakshow!_

Sunny danced tango with her plate. It looked fun.

_Real people want to know what is it about your face that irritates them so?_

Isadora spun around with her plate happily, just as she did when she was nineteen. She didn't notice Violet had stopped for a while to admire how happy she were.

_Real people stop to ask why you wear a costume, and why don't you wear a mask?_

Duncan petted Klaus with his plate multiple times. Klaus turned around and smiled at him.

During the rest of the song, everyone danced. Beatrice had managed to get her friends to dance too, and they all danced around with their friends in a circle. Fiona and Hector danced a bit in the backround, not really feeling like dancing much.

"That was so much fun!" Isadora exclaimed as the song was over.  
"Thanks everyone!" Duncan said.  
"It was mostly Violet." Klaus said and blushed.  
"Oh, Violet!" Isadora said, and hugged the pregnant woman hard. She even took the time to kiss Violet on the cheek, very close to her mouth.

Duncan took Klaus's hand.

"You did plenty, too." he said. "Thank you."  
"Hey..." Klaus whispered, and looked around so no one would hear. "Remember when we locked Violet and Isadora in that closet... well, what if-"  
"What are you two whispering about?" Sunny asked.

Klaus gave her a "why-are-you-a-nosy-baby-sister-right-now" look and shrugged.

"Alright." Sunny said, and smirked. She then walked away.

"What did you say?" Duncan asked.

"Hey!" Fiona announced, "Sunny has baked a birthday cake just for the Quagmires! It's time to blow it out!"

Klaus sighed, but smiled as Sunny and Fiona walked inside with a large birthday cake. Sunny had made one for them every year, and it always tasted delicious. Every year, she also had three candles in it. She had it this year, too.

Isadora and Duncan walked forward to the cake, as everyone gathered around.

"Are you ready?" Violet asked. "Happy birthday!"

Everyone started to sing.

_Happy birthday to you!_   
_Happy birthday to you!_   
_Happy birthday Quagmire triplets!_   
_Happy birthday to you!_

Duncan and Isadora smiled as they still sang "Quagmire triplets". No matter how many there were of them left, they would still be triplets. Forever.

Isadora slowly blew out her candle. Everyone cheered.

Duncan blew out his, too. Once again, everyone cheered.

But there was one candle left. No Quigley was there to blow it out. Duncan and Isadora looked at the picture of him on the wall, and nodded to each other. They walked towards the third candle. And so, they took each others hands.

"Happy birthday, Quigley." they said, and together blew out the final candle.

Half an hour later, everyone was eating cake and having a blast.

"Hey." Violet said. "It was really sweet what you did at Quigleys candle. I almost got a tear."  
"We miss him very much." Duncan said. "But... you know, he is with us. I feel like he's a ghost right now, just floating around."  
"Probably seeing things we don't think he sees." Isadora snorted.

Violet and Duncan were quiet for a moment.

"I have decided," Violet said, "That if I get a boy, then I will name him Quigley."  
"What if you get two boys?" Isadora asked, "Or three?"  
"Then, all of them will be named Quigley as a middle name." she said sternly. "Isadora, I have thought a lot about this."

Isadora smiled and placed her hand on Violet's belly. As she did, she suddenly felt a bit cold. As if someone was watching her and telling her to do something. She looked around, and didn't notice anyone staring directly at her.

"Isn't it a bit cold?" Duncan asked.   
"Maybe it's Quigley." Violet joked.  
"Yeah... maybe it is." Isadora said and looked around herself again.

Klaus suddenly dragged away Duncan without anyone noticing. This was because Isadora was busy looking into space and Violet was busy looking at Isadora. And everyone else just payed attention to other things. One thing Klaus had learned from his traumatic year when Count Olaf chased them was how to sneak away without anyone seeing. Atleast for a little while.

He and Duncan managed to get to the second floor, and locked themselves inside the nearest bathroom.

"Did you say something about a closet before?" Duncan asked.  
"Yeah... though, this bathroom is better because we can lock it from inside."

Duncan blushed. "Klaus Baudelaire, what are you trying to say to me?"  
"I want you give you a birthday gift." Klaus said. "A gift only for you."

"Hey, where did Duncan go?" Isadora asked.  
"And Klaus?" Violet asked.

They suddenly exchanged looks, and started to snicker.

"What's happening?" Fiona asked. "What's so funny?"  
"We think-" Isadora said, before snickering even more. "We think Klaus and Duncan may have gone away... together."  
"And what's so-" Fiona began, when she realised. "Oh..."

Beatrice suddenly ran up to them.

"What?" Beatrice asked.  
"We're joking." Violet explained. "It's a running joke that we make flirty comments whenever Klaus and Duncan both are gone."  
"Cool." Beatrice said. "I know two other people that others always makes flirty comments whenever they are seen together, basically."  
"Oh, is it someone from school?" Isadora asked.  
"Well... they have gone Prufrock once, I can say that."

As she said that sentence, she gave a look to Violet and Isadora as if she knew something they didn't.

"Anyway." Beatrice said, "Happy birthday again, Isadora."  
"Thank you."

As Beatrice walked away, Violet leaned over to Isadora.

"I wonder who those people she talked about were." she said.  
"Me too." Isadora admitted. "Those things are always fun to know about."

The two women shrugged it off, and enjoyed the rest of the Quagmire birthday party.


	9. Clueless girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.

  
Violet was in the garage and worked at a fast rate. She had her hair up and was concentrating hard. She had for a long time been working on something, and soon it would be finished. She just needed to adjust some things.

"Hey, Violet!" Isadora called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come upstairs! I want to show you something!"

Violet smiled and slowly stood up. She noticed it was becoming harder to walk, but she still managed to get herself up the stairs without much problem.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.  
"I had a little spare time." Isadora explained, "So... I painted the spare room, which I'll guess will be the nursery."  
"You did?"

Isadora smirked and lead Violet down the hall. She slowly opened the door to the room. Violet immediately gasped.

The whole room was painted in three primary colors - pink, purple and blue. The colors were divided into equal parts. 

"Isadora... you did all of this?" Violet asked.  
"Yeah. I figured you would like this color pattern the most."  
"Oh, you're so right! My children! They will have the best room in the world."  
"Their cribs will swing both ways." Isadora said. Violet snorted at her pun.

"Isadora you have motivated me!" Violet suddenly exclaimed.  
"I have?"  
"Yes! I'm motivated to go into town to buy some things for the nursery! And you're coming with me!"

Happy as ever, Violet and Isadora went into town. They didn't plan it through, really. They just went.

"Okay, what do we need?" Isadora asked. "Do we need to buy some cribs and stuff?"  
"No!" Violet said, "I got that covered."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. Everything we really need to buy is toys. And baby clothes. And diapers."

Isadora nodded. She glanced at a store nearby.

"I believe they have baby clothes over there." she said, "But Violet, how do we know what clothes to buy? We don't know the genders of the children-"  
"And we don't have to." Violet said. "We just pick out what's nice, and force our babies to wear them."

Isadora smiled as Violet said it was their babies. 

They walked into the store, and looked around. It was hard to pick baby clothes. Everything looked so darn cute. Every dress, onepiece, overall... they wanted it all.

  
Eventually, the two women had settled on three matching overalls, some pajamases in and six shirts in different colors.

"What do you say?" Violet asked, "Should we go to a café?"  
"But we have only bought clothes!" Isadora giggled.  
"And now i'm craving some expensive pieces of cakes." 

Isadora smiled.   
They sat down on the nearest café. Violet got a piece of chocolate cake, and so did Isadora, but she also bought a bottle of water.

"I always get so thirsty!" Isadora admitted.

Before Violet could answer, she noticed someone walking up to them. Someone both her and Isadora had a complicated history with.

"Well, isn't it Violet and Isadora?" said Carmelita Spats.

"Nice to see you, Carmelita." Isadora muttered.   
"I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?" Carmelita asked.  
"We're just-" Violet began, before Carmelita interrupted her.  
"Why have you bought a bunch of baby clothes?"

Violet and Isadora was silent. Carmelita glanced at Violet's bump.

"Oh, I see... you got an accident?"  
"What the fuck?" Isadora asked, "What do you mean she got an accident?"  
"Why are you so mad?" Carmelita frowned, "It's not you who- oooooh..."  
"What do you mean by 'oooooh'?"

Carmelita just shook her head.

"I'm not going to judge." she said, "I just wonder... how did you do it?"  
"How did we do what?" Violet asked.  
"You know, when two people..."

Carmelita proceeded to make very absurd gestures. Isadora and Violet shared a frown, before they both realised what Carmelita was gesturing at.

"Oh, no..." Violet said, "We- I mean, Isadora and I-"  
"Quigley is the father!" Isadora squealed.   
"Ooh..." Carmelita said. "But... isn't he dead?"  
"Yes." Violet said. "He died about six months ago, and... well, Isadora is living with me to help-"  
"Now you two are together, I see." Carmelita said.  
"Uh..." Isadora said and awkwardly glanced at Violet. "We're... not-"  
"Well, no matter how it is, you Baudelaires sure like to sleep around with the Quagmires."

Isadora and Violet shared a confused look.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Carmelita asked.   
"What?" Violet and Isadora asked.  
"You know, about Klaus and Duncan?"  
"Klaus?" Violet asked.  
"Duncan?" Isadora asked.  
"Yeah! I passed the Baudelaire house the other day and saw them kiss inside!"

Isadora's eyes widened. Of course, she and Violet had joked about their brothers becoming a couple. But that's everything it was - a joke. She never fully believed it was going to get real.

"They would tell us first." Isadora said.  
"Uhm, Isadora..." Violet whispered. "Would they?"

Isadora was silent.

"Well." Carmelita said, "You two seem to be on the same path as your brothers. Only that they accept their feelings and embrace it. You should do the same."

Both Violet and Isadora was silent.

"Just something to think about." Carmelita said. Then, she walked away.

Violet and Isadora continued to shop. They bought some colorful blankets, a playmat and three fluffy stuffed animals: A frog, a rabbit and an elephant. But they weren't as cheerful and talkative as when they bought clothes. They were both... thinking.  
At home, they immediately went up to the nursery. Violet had brought in a dresser before, and started to pack in the clothes they bought there. Isadora placed out the stuffed animals and the playmat in the room.

"But Violet." Isadora said, "The blankets. They need to be in cribs."

Violet smirked. "Alright. Wait a minute."

She walked out of the room and seemed to get something from the garage. Isadora heard Violet pant as she carried something heavy up the stairs.

"Violet, should I help you?"  
"No! Stay there!"  
"But Violet, you're-"  
"I don't care! I could carry a house if I wanted to, even if i'm pregnant!"

Isadora shook her head, but smiled. She was curious of what Violet had done now. It was probably something really good.

"Close your eyes." Violet ordered.

Isadora closed her eyes. She noticed Violet coming closer, passing her, and dropping something on the floor.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Isadora opened her eyes, and was met by Violet dragging out a crib from another crib. Wait, what?

"Are you dragging out a crib from another crib?" Isadora asked.  
"Yes! This is my latest invention!"

Isadora looked at her with an impressed gasp. Violet started to explain the functions.

"It works a bit like a pullout couch. Let's say you're having triplets, or twins, or just are arranging a sleepover for babies. It gets really expensive to have to buy multiple cribs, so why not have atleast three cribs in one? And the best part is..."

Violet proceeded to push a button, which made two extra crib fences pop up.  
"... they can be seperate, too!"

Isadora just shook her head and laughed.

"Violet, you're amazing!"  
"Thank you!"  
"No, seriously." Isadora said, "You're the most amazing person in the world. I love you!"

Suddenly, Violet became silent.

"Violet?" 

Violet suddenly looked outside the window. Then, without hesitation, she dragged Isadora into the hallway.

"Violet, what's going on?"  
"We're going somewhere without windows!"

Violet lead Isadora into the closet, got in herself, and closed the door.

"Isadora." she said. "Do you really think Carmelita was speaking the truth today?"  
"I don't know." Isadora shrugged, "But, I haven't heard from her for a while and she never seemed to care about Duncan and Klaus before..."  
"No, I mean what she said about us!"

Isadora glanced at Violet. "About us?"  
"Yeah, about us not accepting our feelings."  
"Uh-"  
"Isadora, do you really love me?"  
"Of course I love you!"

Violet stared at her. "No. I mean, do you love me like... oh, we're adults! I'm pregnant! You know how I mean!"

Isadora bit her lip. "Well... yes."  
"Good." Violet said.

And then, she grabbed Isadora and kissed her.

"Violet..." Isadora said as Violet pulled away from her.  
"Yeah?" Violet asked.  
"Why did you drag me all the way into the closet?"

Violet giggled. "I don't know! I thought if Carmelita saw Klaus and Duncan kiss from a window, she would wander past this house and see us too!"

"Oh, Violet! You're such a disaster!"  
"Says you!"  
"Yes, says me!"

The two women laughed more than they had in a long while.

"Also, I think the children tried to kick me." Isadora said.  
"They haven't even been born and they already think kissing is gross!" Violet giggled. "Get used to it, children! I have a feeling it's going to happen a lot more!"

Isadora felt her heart beat even faster as Violet said that.

"What do you say, my darling?" she said, "Shall we come out of the closet?"

Violet took her hand.

"Nothing would make me happier than going out of this closet with the person i'm loving the most in the world right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be more romantic, but to be honest now: Is life really as romantic as you think? Most people are just disasters.
> 
> Now when they finally kissed, I guess we have a lot of other things ahead of us! Like perhaps... the birth of Violet's triplets? Klaus and Duncan coming out? Carmelita getting in trouble for fucking spying on people? Quigley as a ghost coming to visit? Anything can happen, you know!


	10. Everything happens at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,5 months and now i'm finally giving you some content! 
> 
> Violet and Isadora just got together... what happens next?

Violet and Isadora had kissed. And kissed. And _kissed._  
It was great. Kissing was very nice. 

But there was one thing they had to do. They had to tell people.

"Do we have to tell them?" Isadora asked.

"Yes, we do." Violet replied. "If Carmelita was telling the truth about our brothers, then we will tell people before they can! Okay?"

Isadora bit her lip. She giggled a bit.

"Alright."

They decided to get over to Sunny, who currently was home before her new semester in cooking school started. Sunny knew something was up from the moment the two women rang the doorbell.

"Hey." she said, opening the door.

"Hi, sister." Violet said, "How are you?"

"I'm... fine?"

Violet and Isadora grinned.

"Uh..." Sunny said, "Come in..."

  
They sat themselves down in the living room. Sunny brought in some coconut cream cake she made, and some tea.

"So, what brings you here?" Sunny asked with a smile.

"Well..." Violet said, "We have... something we want to share."

"Do you have a due date when the babies arrive?" Sunny asked curiously.

"Actually, no." Violet admitted. "Shit, I don't think we even have spoken to the doctor... oh gosh, no, I actually have no idea!"

"What if they come today?" Isadora laughed. 

Everyone laughed slightly.

"Okay, okay..." Violet said, "So, yesterday we ran into Carmelita."

"Oh, how fun." Sunny replied while sipping on her tea.

"Yeah... she was uh, telling us some things."

Sunny frowned a bit.   
"Okay?"

"Apparently she walked outside this house the other day." Isadora said, "And she said to us she saw Klaus and Duncan..."

"Klaus and Duncan do what?" Sunny asked. 

The women were silent.

"Take your time." Sunny smirked. "I feel like there's something really interesting that you want to tell me here."

"Carmelita said to us that she saw Duncan and Klaus kissing." Violet said sharply.

Sunny was silent. 

"We don't know if we believe her." Isadora said, "But considering we have joked about it for a while now, do you... know anything?"

"Well..." Sunny said and took a sip of her tea, "We joke about them, but they aren't the only ones we joke about...there's also some people else."

"Really, who?" Violet asked.

Sunny didn't answer, and instead suddenly walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I think I left the stove on." she said.

  
As she walked out, she left Violet and Isadora a bit confused.

"What was that about?" Violet asked.

"No idea." Isadora shrugged. 

"Didn't Beatrice say the same thing at your birthday? Or am I remembering wrong?"

"No, she did. Wait-"

Violet frowned. "What is it?"

"You don't think..." Isadora said, "They are talking about us?"

"You know what, Isadora?"

"What, Violet?"

"I think that they may be reffering to us."

Isadora was silent.

"Think about it." Violet said. "Our brothers locked us in the closet-"

"How did we know they did?" Isadora asked.

Violet stared at her girlfriend. "Come on. We tried to get them in there, and then they leave us in there for very long because they 'didn't notice'?"

Isadora shrugged. "Okay, you got a point."

"So, they were right." Violet said. "Though I don't know if they know that we are actually together now..."

The two women exchanged a kiss. Just as they did, they heard someone whisper "yes!" rather loudly.

Violet looked around. Suddenly, Sunny walked back into the living room with a grin.

"Why are you grinning, my dear sister?" Violet asked.

"Because I just saw something I hoped for would happen for a long time."

Isadora and Violet was silent.

"Don't hide it." Sunny said, "I saw it. You two were kissing."

"We did." Isadora said, "What about it?"

Sunny started to laugh. 

"For how long?" she asked, "For how long have you two been going on?"

"Longer than we have realised, I think." Violet admitted.

"Yeah, yeah, we are a couple now, blah blah blah." Isadora said. "Now, we want to know about Duncan and Klaus. What's their deal? Are they together or not?"

Sunny shrugged. "To be honest, Klaus doesn't tell me much about Duncan. Though, he seems to spend a lot of time with him. I even think..."

She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Klaus!"

Klaus almost ran down the stairs.

"What is it?" he asked, nervous.

"Violet and Isadora is here. They got news."

Klaus calmed down and nodded at his sister and friend.

"What's the news, girls?"

"Oh, Isadora and Violet are here?" a voice said.

Down the stairs came Duncan. Isadora and Violet smirked.

"Wow, this just became more interesting." Isadora said.

Klaus and Duncan exchanged confused looks.

"Sunny said you had news?" Klaus asked.

"We do, indeed." Violet said. "Isadora?"

Isadora took Violet's hand and they stood up.

"Boys..." Violet started.

"Violet and I..." Isadora said.

"Me and Isadora..."

"...are sort of a couple now."

"Yeah, so thank you for locking us in that closet. Very mature of you."

"To be fair." Duncan said, "You tried to lock_ us_ in first."

Isadora smirked. "How did you know?"

"Because you wanted us to be together, without realising-"

Duncan couldn't finish his sentence, because Klaus covered his mouth with his hands.

"Wait..." Violet said. "Are you serious?"

"Serious about what?" Duncan said nervously.

"Klaus literally covered your mouth because you were about to say something he didn't want us to hear." Isadora said.

Duncan and Klaus were silent (yes, a lot of people are silent in this chapter, deal with it!).

"We met Carmelita the other day." Violet said. "She said she saw you kissing next to a window when she walked by this house."

Duncan suddenly stomped his feet.

"That mother of- she promised not to tell anyone!"

Now, everyone looked shocked at Duncan. Except Klaus, who looked like he just got to know someone ate the food he had saved for himself.

"Dammit, Duncan." Klaus said. 

"Well, it's Carmelita's fault!" Duncan protested.

"No, it's you guys." Sunny said. "You haven't really been... subtle."

"Exactly." Isadora agreed.

"Isadora, you're in this too." Sunny said. "Even since I was a toddler I knew you had a crush on my sister. God, please."

Isadora's face turned red and she buried her face in Violet's.

"You are all such disasters." Sunny said. "I can't- I can't handle your fucking lovers quarrel anymore, I am actually _glad_ Carmelita was stalking people outisde their window, because I had no idea how I would handle it any longer."

She let out a big groan. 

"I'm gonna go make pasta puttanesca and eat it all up myself." she said and went back into the kitchen.

  
Left in the living room was four very confused, embarrased and giggling people.

"So..." Duncan said, "None of us were subtle, now we have come clean. Do you want to head on a double date?"

"Fuck yes!" Isadora exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. They laughed until Violet suddenly exclaimed.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay, Violet?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, I just-"

She sat down on the sofa.

"I just think one of the babies kicked me... really hard."

"Name that one Kit if it's a girl." Klaus said.

"Why?" Isadora asked, "Did Kit Snicket kick you?"

"No, but she drove a car like a crazy maniac and we didn't have seatbelts, so we tumbled around... and, yeah."

"Ow..." Violet said again. She started to breath a bit heavier.

"Violet?" Isadora asked carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm oka- ow!"

"Really, because you don't look okay."

Violet glanced up at her girlfriend.

"Isadora..." she said, taking deep breaths. "I think... it's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEAAAAh
> 
> I wanted this fic to be longer, but I just couldn't come up with anything for a long time. But the next chapter... that's gonna be a fun one!


	11. The big birthening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself do not have a lot of experience with giving birth, therefore there may be some things that can be inaccurate. I hope you still enjoy the chapter, though.

"Out of the way, morons!" Isadora yelled. She dragged Violet into the hospital hobby. "My girlfriend is having triplets!"

"Geez, take it easy." Violet said calmly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure it's time?" Sunny asked, looking for a phone so she could call Beatrice at Prufrock.

"Well, this feels like a menstrual cramp, but like, worse, so i'm pretty sure."

  
A doctor came up to them.

"Oh, Violet Baudelaire, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow, the baby is early!"

"Sir." Violet said, "I'm having triplets."

The doctor stared awkwardly at her. "Oh... sorry, I must've mixed up Violet Baudelaire with Violet Beauregarde. Sorry."

He then walked away, leaving everyone frowning.

"He can't just walk off-" Isadora said. "What the fuck?"

"It's okay." Violet said, taking Isadora's hand. "You know, maybe it was a false alarm."

  
Just as she said that, she took very long breaths, in and out. 

"On the other hand." she said, "Maybe not."

  
Sunny was in the phone with Beatrice.

"Hi! I'm calling to tell you- yeah! How did you know? Of course, of course. No, we're in the lobby. Yeah! I promise! I promise to call. What do you mean Prufrock doesn't let you speak on the phone after curfew! I swear I will- okay... okay, you know what? I will call tomorrow and tell you about how it went. Yeah! I will! Love you!"

"Violet Baudelaire?" someone called. There was a younger, female doctor in front of them. Isadora whistled quietly as she saw her.

"Yes, that's me." Violet replied.

"Would you like to follow me? I hear it's time."

Violet smiled. Everyone slowly started to follow the doctor up to another floor. 

"So, it's in here." the doctor said. "You can take one person with you, but the rest have to stay out here."

Klaus and Duncan were awkwardly staring at Violet, while Sunny just shrugged. Isadora was unsure what to do. Did Violet want her with her, or not.

But then Violet smiled and took Isadora's hand. 

"I think I would feel safer with you around." she said. Isadora blushed.

Inside, Violet was instructed to change to a hospital gown.

"So, we're gonna prepare you for a surgery." the doctor explained.

"Surgery?" Isadora asked, as Violet changed clothing.

"Yeah, she's having triplets. It's the safest way to deliver them."

"I feel like we haven't talked about this at all." Isadora said.

"Well, it could be because the author hasn't had any experience with childbirth herself, and just cut all the preparations." Violet shrugged. "We'll just deal with it now."

Isadora took that as a valid argument and they kept going.

  
The doctors prepared Violet to lie down in on the operating table.

"Now." a nurse said, "We are going to give you some painkillers, and anesthesia."

"Is it gonna hurt for her?" Isadora asked worringly.

"I'm literally going to give birth." Violet muttered, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, but like... it's a C-section-"

"C-sections still hurt, dummy!"

Isadora blushed.

The a lot of doctors and nurses were all around Violet, trying to fix everything for the surgery.

"You." a doctor said to Isadora, "Here's a face mask. Everyone must wear it to be safe."

Isadora nodded and put on the face mask. 

"Now, Violet... you'll just relax and we will put anesthesia on you." 

Violet was a bit nervous. Not only because she was about to be a mother, but also because the last time she had anesthesia it was in a very sad circumstance.

But Isadora walked forward, and took her hand. She got this.

  
Now, Isadora didn't really see what was happening in front of her. The doctors and nurses had blocked the view from them, which was pretty good because they probably wouldn't want to see a belly being cut open. They only heard the doctors talk.

"Okay, careful now."

"Someone wipe off that blood, please?"

"And we are open about... I don't dare to say the measurements, I am terrible at math."

"Then how the fuck did you become a qualified doctor?"

"I trained up my math skills just for the exams and stuff but then I just forgot them."

"Oh my god... it's been years, dude."

"Stop arguing! The measurements doesn't matter, because it's big enough for us to try to get out the first one."

"The measurements- the measurements doesn't matter? Are you completely insane?!"

"Do we really want to argue when someone is giving birth? To triplets?"

"True, we gotta calm her down."

"She's on anesthesia, she probably doesn't hear much."

"We didn't give her sleeping anesthesia. Just the kind who makes her not feel a lot of pain during the surgery. "

"Oh."

"Her girlfriend looks nervous."

"That's her girlfriend? I thought it was her bestie."

"I thought it was her wife?"

"Who's even the father of these babies? Did he just leave her alone to take care of triplets? Like, that's very shitty!"

"Uh... didn't you know? Her husband died when she just got pregnant."

"Oh... nevermind then. I am stupid."

"Yes, you are."

  
Violet glanced up at Isadora.

"I can't feel anything." she admitted, "But I feel... cold."

"Yeah, they are cutting up your belly." Isadora snickered.

"Thanks for making me aware of that." Violet muttered.

"Sorry... can I recite some poems to make you calmer? And to call myself down?"

"Go ahead."

"Man hands on misery to man..."

"Isadora, not that one! Any poem besides that one! Yuck!"

  
Just as Violet said this, the doctors were starting to speak louder and faster.

"Ok, it's almost out now..." 

"Careful... careful... GOD DAMMIT CAREFUL YOU WANT TO KILL THE KID?"

"Oh my god..." Isadora said, and started to breathe faster. "The first baby... it's here..."

"Wait, where?" Violet asked.

Suddenly, the loudest scream ever echoed through the room. Some doctor was applauding and cheering.

Isadora stood up. "I... I can't see anything."

"...and we'll just cut the cord... there!" 

"Where's the baby?" Violet shouted.

"Have patience." a nurse said, coming up to them. "It's a girl." she whispered to Isadora.

"A girl!" Isadora cheered. "Violet, a girl!"

"I want to see her!" Violet demanded.

"We're preparing to get baby number 2 out..." some doctor explained.

"Yeah, but we want to see baby number 1!" Isadora yelled.  
  


Some nurses were over by a counter, putting a diaper on the screaming child. They then wrapped her in a blanket and slowly walked over to Isadora.

Isadora saw the little baby, who started to scream less and less now and was calming down. The nurse handed the baby over to her.

Isadora felt like she was gonna explode with love as she saw this little thing. She felt her tears pouring down.

"Isa!" Violet hissed. "Come over here! It's my baby!"

Isadora snickered and walked over, showing Violet the newborn girl.

"Oh my god..." Violet said, "She looks like you..."

"Well, me and Quigley are identical so it's not so weird." Isadora said. 

  
Suddenly, another scream was heard. It was a little less louder this time.

"Baby number two!" a doctor announced. "It's a boy! Oh, boy!"

"We got the two genders." Isadora said.

"Ooh, hope we get the third gender, too!" Violet said with excitement.

The doctors fixed this baby up, too. Isadora but the first baby down in a hospital crib a nurse set up, to hold the next one. She expected to react the same to this baby, and she did... only, much more. The baby boy in her arms was... well, she just had to say it. He looked a copy of his father.

"Quigley..." she whispered slowly. The baby didn't reply back.

"Isa, what's up?" Violet asked impatiently, wanting to see her other baby.

"It's... it's Quigley." Isadora said, showing the baby to her. "He's a reincarnation."

Violet smiled brightly. 

  
Just then, the final baby arrived into the world. 

"Another girl!" the doctor announced.

"Two girls and one boy." Isadora said. "The triplets switch genders every new generation."

As the doctor handed over the last baby to Isadora, she didn't cry. Instead, she just felt her heart beat very fast with love.

This baby didn't look like her, or Quigley. Instead, it looked just like the woman Isadora loved the most. This baby looked like Violet.

"What is it?" Violet asked, "Who does she look like."

Isadora just smiled. "All I can say is that we got the whole pack."

Later on, their family walked in to visit them. 

Violet was lying in a hospital bed, looking pretty exhausted. Isadora was over by the three babies hospital cribs. They were all sleeping.

"Oh my god..." Sunny said, "They are..."

"...perfect?" Violet said. "Yes, I know."

"Have you decided for any names yet?" Duncan asked.

Isadora and Violet smirked at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Isadora asked.

"Why not?" Violet replied.

Isadora held up the first of the triplets.

"So..." she said, "We went with the tradition of naming after people we've known. So, may I present to you... Josephine."

"Aww, she looks like you!" Sunny exclaimed.

"The Josephine we knew maybe wasn't the best guardian." Violet admitted, "But she used to be fierce and formidable. Plus... I don't know, Josephine just fitted her."

"She looks like a Josephine, i'll admit." Klaus said.

"Then, we can go to our second daughter." Violet said. Isadora blushed as Violet said she was theirs. Both of them. Ours.

"Not only does this one look like the handsomest woman I know, that's not myself." Isadora giggled, "But we also gave her a special name."

"Kit." Violet said.

Everyone was silent for that.

"And last but not least." Isadora said, "The most special name yet."

She brought the boy up and showed him to everyone.

"My friends. My family. Meet our son. Quigley Quagmire II."

Duncan looked like he shed tears. It really looked like Isadora was holding a second Quigley in her arms.

"Can you believe we got the ultimate pack of triplets?" Isadora exclaimed. "I mean, we got one who looks like Quigley, one who looks like Violet and one who looks like me!"

"That's the perfect trio." Violet said. Isadora leaned in to give her a kiss.

Then they all looked at the newborn triplets in silence for a long while...

This was the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys!!
> 
> I have literally been planning this fic for like... over a year now! And finally!! Finally I got to the most important chapter!
> 
> There will be a final chapter, a little epilouge if you will. Thank you so much for following this and supported it!


	12. Epilogue - 1 year later

"The cake's ready!" Sunny shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Isadora said, but as she stood up, Duncan pushed her back into the couch.

"Nope! You will not do anything."

Isadora sighed. "You know, when I agreed to be a surrogate to you and Klaus, I was excited to just be lazy and do nothing. But I want to help to carry the cake for my children's first birthday."

"Not when you're in the 8th month!" 

"I can carry the cake myself." Sunny said. "I could do it when I was two for Beatrice, so I think I can do it when i'm seventeen for these baby triplets."

Violet grinned at her family members as she fixed the party hats on the confused toddlers who this party was for. The baby triplets sat in three highchairs around the table. On their partyhats were the first letter of each of their names: J, Q and K.

"I still can't tell them apart." Beatrice admitted.  
  
"It's easy." Violet said, "Josephine is the one who's the loudest."

"Quiggy has the same dopey smile as his father." Isadora snickered.

"And Kit is just adorable!" Beatrice concluded.

"Guys, are you ready?" Sunny asked.

Everyone smiled brightly as Sunny carefully brought the cake to the table. It had three candles on it.

"Ready?" she said. 

"One, two, three!" everyone chanted in unison, as they blew out the candles.

The babies looked confused at the cake, as if they didn't know what to expect. 

Beatrice took out a spoon and handed it over to Quigley. He took the spoon and inspected it carefully, before slamming it on his highchair several times as if it was a drum.

"No, Quiggs!" Beatrice giggled. "Eat!"

"His sisters may be a bit smarter." Duncan concluded, and tried to feed Josephine some cake. But Josephine just threw the spoon across the room and then giggled as she saw the cake decorate the walls.

Then it was Kit's turn. She slowly took her spoon, and after some inspection of it, she put it in her mouth.

"Yeah!" Klaus applauded, "She's got it!"

"Lucky we got triplets." Isadora said, "One of them is not a disappointment."

"Nah, we love all our kids!" Violet giggled. "But little Kit here really makes me proud today. Come here, baby, give mommy a kiss."

Kit noticed her siblings looking a bit sad at their mother giving her affection. So, she decided to throw a spoon at Violet's face.

"Ow!"

"Looks like Kit didn't want to be the good child." Sunny snickered.

"All of our kids are disappointments." Isadora said. "And we love them."

"Yeah, we do." Violet nodded. "Our kids may not know how to handle spoons, but they do have an appetite."

She gestured to the babies, who all had grabbed pieces of the cake with their hands and more or less devoured it.

"They are Baudelaires, alright." Klaus said.

"They're just as much of Quagmires." Duncan said. "A perfect combination."

Violet and Isadora shared a kiss. This wasn't the life they thought they would have, but it couldn't be better. 

And the future was probably just as happy and bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!  
This have been a fic I have been planning on for over a year! Finally I have finished it.  
Will there be a sequel? Probably. We'll see. I'm excited!  
Thanks to everyone who has read and supported this cheesy fic. I love you all.


End file.
